Antes del amanecer
by GunsN'Roses01
Summary: Todo cambio la noche en que ella apareció en la vida de Loren Blake.


**_Esta historia esta escrita desde el POV de Loren Blake, a muchos no les agrada pero les pido que sigan esta historia y espero que la disfruten, la mayoría de personaje les pertenecen a P.C Cast y Kristin Cast en la saga de La Casa de la Noche. No me daré todo el crédito sino también se lo daré a mi mejor amiga, ambas decidimos comenzar esta historia. Espero que les guste :) _**

Capitulo 1 - Primera Noche

Mientras él hablaba, yo andaba perdido en pensamientos lejanos, no podía dejar de recordar cosas de mi pasado ni a la persona con la que compartí una valiosa parte de mi vida. Mi mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte de la sala, hasta que él dijo mi nombre.

-Loren, ¿me estas escuchando?- Al escuchar la voz de Alex regrese a la realidad. –Perdóname, no me he estado sintiendo bien y ando distraído - Alex, es un buen amigo mío desde que tengo memoria, ambos superamos el cambio juntos y nos convertimos en profesores de La Casa de la Noche en Chicago.

- Loren, necesitas descansar, pídele un tiempo a Shekinah hasta que te sientas mejor- Sentí como su mirada trataba de entrar en mí y descubrir que era lo que me pasaba.

-No es eso, siento como…-tome un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y expresar bien lo que quería decir- como un presentimiento de que muchas cosas malas pasarán, que nada volverá a ser como antes. - Alex miro su reloj y acto seguido se levantó de su silla.

-Bueno, es hora de que dejes de pensar en eso, nada malo ha pasado aun, preocúpate por el presente que llegaras tarde a tu clase.- Señalo su reloj y me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de irse. Termine mi café, agarre mis libros y salí al pasillo donde todos los iniciados se preparaban para entrar a clases. Yo era profesor de Poesía, durante toda mi vida me sentí muy conectado a ella y era lo único en este mundo que lograba relajarme en momentos difíciles, la luna era mi inspiración y era la única con la que me gustaba estar en las noches.

Al entrar al salón, la mayoría de los iniciados ya estaban listos para comenzar, entre ellos estaba mi alumno, Edwin, yo soy su tutor desde que llego a la casa de la noche. Comencé a dar la clase, todo andaba bien y los iniciados prestaban atención a cada una de mis palabras, hasta que escuche un pequeño ruido en el asiento de Edwin, ese ruido continuo por un rato, me acerque a él y todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre. Edwin estaba tosiendo sangre por todas partes, el permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa sin dejar que alguien lo viera a la cara. Al verlo, sentí como el miedo y la tristeza me invadía completamente, mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar dejándome totalmente inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Edwin, uno de mis mejores alumnos, al cual yo quería como a un hijo y yo estaba totalmente orgulloso de él, estaba muriendo. Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, me acerque a él tratando de ayudarlo.

-¡Traigan a Shekinah ahora!- grite, uno de los iniciados salió corriendo del salón. –No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo- En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, no solo lo estaba engañando a él, sino también me estaba mintiendo a mí.

-Loren, no quiero morir…- Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos que terminaron convertidas en sangre. Shekinah entro a la clase con un frasco en la mano, seguida de un par de hombres altos, se acercó a Edwin dándole de beber del frasco.

-No te preocupes, esto parara el dolor- Edwin no respondió nada, los hombres que estaban con shekinah lo ayudaron a incorporarse y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Todos los iniciados estaban preocupados, hablando en susurros preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Edwin.

-Blake, ve y acompáñalo, él te necesita, el efecto no durara mucho- Shekinah lo dijo casi como un susurro que solo yo alcance a escuchar.

-¿Qué le diste?- pregunte, voltee a mirarla y sus ojos me decían todo, él estaba muriendo y tenía que acompañarlo durante sus últimos segundos de vida. –Eso solo quitara el dolor, pero Edwin no supero el cambio- Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a la enfermería, lo encontré recostado en una cama totalmente inmóvil, la sangre había parado y él tenía la mirada ausente. No sabía que decirle, me sentía destrozado al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, me acerque quedando junto a él. La habitación quedo en silencio total, después de varios segundos que parecieron horas el me agarro la mano apretándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Loren, antes de morir, quiero decirte algo muy importante- Edwin ya estaba seguro de que moriría, me lo dejo claro en esas palabras. –No dejes que ella te manipule, se fuerte y no dejes que nadie te separe de lo que amas…- No podía respirar, mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

-¿Qué..?¿Q…Quien es ella?- El me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hasta pronto, Loren.


End file.
